It is often desireable to coat flat sheets of transparent glass or plastic material or curved plastic or glass articles such as lenses, with abrasion resistant materials or colored compositions. Where the final product is required to be of optical quality, that is, free of dust particles,, uniform and free of bubbles, time consuming care and individual handling have been required. In addition, prior art coating techniques coated one side of the sheet or lens at a time resulting in an unsatisfactory number of rejects.
It is an object of the present invention to simultaneously coat both sides of a plurality of sheets or lenses with a minimum of hand operations.
Another object of the present invention is to substantially eliminate bubbles, foreign materials and irregularities from the coatings.
Still another object of the present invention is to increase the output of the coating process and recover excess fluid coating material, thereby reducing the cost of each coated article.